A Parent's Love
by Duke9295
Summary: Suggested by a fan, this story is what if Gine was sent to the Earth with Goku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credit goes to all that deserve it (NOT ME!)

AN: So this was an idea by Boggie445 to have either Bardock or Gine be sent to Earth with Goku. So they will go to Earth, and the repercussions will be...Probably as big as "Guardian" by and "Break Through the Limit" by Captain Space. I'll probably go with Gine since Bardock was sent to the past of Planet Plant. Also, Gine hasn't been developed into a character just yet.

 **A Parent's Love**

Planet Vegeta

Many years ago, a child was born on this planet to a caring mother and a warrior father. As the mother tended to the crying child, the mother next to her tries to tend to her child, who is crying do to the crying child. Eventually, one of the doctors came into the room and asked, "Gine?" The mother with the crying child answers, "Yes. Is something wrong?" The doctor tells her, "It's your husband, Bardock, he just came back from the Kanassa campaign and is unconscious."

Gine immediately asks, "Is he okay?" The doctor answers, "He's being treated right now. The rest of his team just left to finish another assignment on Planet Meat." After the doctor leaves with the other pair, a few minutes later, Gine's husband, Bardock, who looks so much like their son, runs into the room, hearing the crying. Bardock states, "Kid's got powerful lungs." Gine responds, "He sure does. He even has that crazy haircut of yours."

Then suddenly, Bardock tenses up and looks like he's zoned out. Gine asks, "Bardock, are you alright?" He shrugs, "Yeah. I've just been seeing these things since I got back. It's nothing. What's his name?" Gine answers, "Kakarot." Bardock's scouter then beeps and he states, "Hmph, he has an average power level. Let's hope he finds a good woman." Gine tells him, "You should've seen the power level of the newborn in the other bed. He had a power level of 10,000."

After a few hours, Gine continues to tend to her newborn son, hoping Bardock will be able to bond with him much more easily than either of them could with Raditz. Two officials come by to send Kakarot to a planet to exterminate. Suddenly, Bardock's attack ball lands in the hangar, and a bloodied Bardock steps out, he then barks, "GINE! GET IN THAT ATTACK BALL WITH KAKAROT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Gine gets in right away, no question asked, then Bardock shoots one of the officials and barks at the last, "Send this attack ball far away from here! Send them now!" The official complies, and as Gine looks at Bardock tearfully, he explains, "Frieza betrayed us! He betrayed all of us! He'll kill us all! Raise our son, Gine...AND AVENGE ME! AVENGE US!" The attack ball is then launched and Gine sees Planet Vegeta for the last time.

Days later, the attack ball crash lands into a mountainside. Gine crawls out with Kakarot, and she passes out. Eventually, a kind old man finds the two and helps the mother and child back to his home. When Gine wakes up, she sees the old man. When he sees she's awake, he said, "Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was worried you left the land of the living. Are you alright?" Gine tells him, "I feel sore, but is my son alright?"

The old man assures her, "Your son is alright, young mother. He tried to bite me when I tried to feed him, but he's sleeping now, misses…" Gine answers, "My name is Gine, and my son's name is…" Gine knew that her name wasn't on the attack ball's data, but Kakarot's was, so she'd need an alias for him in case anyone comes looking. The old man asks, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize he didn't have a name yet. How about Goku?"

Gine asks, "Goku?" The man answers, "Yes. Goku, a name I would've given my own son...If I had one." He did look sad at that, but Gine reassures, "Goku's a fine name, mister…" He tells her, "My name is Gohan. By the way, why do you have tails?" Gine shrugs, "I don't know." Gohan shrugs as well, "Okay. I suppose everyone can have a quirk, I myself am quite odd. Would you like to stay here?"

12 Years Later…

Nature is serene...The wildlife is grazing, the rivers are running, and the plants are growing strong. A child with hair reminiscent of palm trees in a blue gi with a monkey tail, is casually walking down a path on a giant wheel of tree, with a blade three times his size. He waves to monkeys sitting in a tree. At his rural house, he grabs the wheel of tree bark to throw it in the air, and then kicks it into several blocks of wood.

He calls out, "Momma! I got the firewood ready!" He then adds, "I'm hungry. Momma! I'm going to go get some food!" The boy's mother then calls out, "Alright! Don't get hurt out there!" Elsewhere, a car is driving through the mountainside. Inside is a woman with bright blue, almost teal, hair and a pink dress with the front reading BULMA, who is looking at a compass like device that is showing several glowing dots on the screen.

Back with the child, his mother gives to him a red staff and tells him, "Ask your grandfather to wish you luck." The boy responds, "Momma, I'd do that anyway." He then goes to an acrylic sphere with four stars inside and prays to it. As he leaves, the crystal ball starts glowing. As the boy wanders around, he thinks aloud, "What should we have? Gosh it's so hard to decide. Fish? Fish." Then he runs off for a lake.

He does find a lake, strips till he is naked, and dips his furry tail into the water, waiting. Eventually, one of the world's largest fish tries to eat the boy's tail, who just kicks him in the face. The boy then puts clothes back on and drags the fish back home. Suddenly, the boy hears a strange noise behind him and looks at the source: The car being driven by the blue haired girl. The car crashes into the boy nonetheless.

"Yikes...Is he dead?" Asks the girl. The boy walks out from behind the fish and asks, "What the?" He then sees the car as a monster and attacks, warning, "Try to steal my fish, monster? Nice try!" He picks up the car and throws it across the road. The girl crawls out of the car and starts shooting at the boy. Yet the boy just sits up and is rubbing where the bullets ricocheted off of him. He tells the girl, "Tried to finish me again, monster!?"

The girl steps out of the car and pleads, "I'm not a monster! I'm a human just like you!" He just wanders around her, looking her down, smelling her down with curiosity. The boy thinks aloud, "You look human. But you're thin and scrawny like Momma." She retorts, "I'm a girl, silly, like your mom." He asks, "A girl? Oh so that's what another girl looks like." The girl blurts out, "Oh my gosh. Are you saying the only girl you've seen is your mom?"

The boy answers, "Besides my grandpa and momma, you're the only other human I've ever seen. But they told me about girls and how I had to be incredibly nice to them." The girl tells him, "Well then, your grandpa and mom sound like some smart people." The boy tells her, "They both were, but my grandpa passed away. Now it's me and my momma." While looking around the girl's butt, the boy uses his staff to lift up her skirt, showing her underwear.

She knocks the stick away and is angry. She barks, "Shame on you! What are you doing!?" The boy answers, "I was looking to see if you had a tail." The girl finally notices the boy has a tail that looks similar to a monkey's tail. The boy asks, "How'd you get that monster to do things?" The girl answers, "That's no monster. It's a car." As he inspects the car, he asks, "Why don't you come to my house? Momma will be cooking the fish over there for a meal."

The girl follows the boy to his house. She then asks, "So kid, what's your name?" He answers, "My name is Goku. What's yours?" The girl shrugs, "Bulma." When they arrive at the house, they find Goku's mother sweeping the front porch. She asks, "Goku, great catch with the fish, but who's this woman?" He answers, "This is Bulma, Momma, I asked her to join us for dinner." Bulma waves, and Mother said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Gine."

She then continues, "Now get inside quickly and I'll start dinner." Goku goes to the door, and finds the crystal ball glowing. Everyone sees the glow and stares at it. Bulma hollers, "Oh my gosh! That's a Dragon Ball!" She goes to cup the orb in her hand, and Goku hollers, "Hey, gimme my Grandpa back! That's the only thing my Grandpa gave to me to remember him by. Nobody can touch it but me."

Gine coughs a little, so Goku adds, "...And momma." She then smiles and puts up two fingers in a V. Bulma tells them, "I hate to do this, but…" She pulls out two other crystal balls, each with different number of stars inside. Goku blurts out, "No way! You've got two Grandpas!" She explains, "They're not Grandpas, they're Dragon Balls. Your Grandpa's Dragon Ball glowed because mine were nearby."

Bulma then explains the Dragon Balls: _The Dragon Balls can grant Wishes. Once you have all seven, a grand dragon will appear in a bright flash and will demand a wish to grant, which once told, the wish will be granted._ Gine asks, "I wonder why papa didn't tell us?" Bulma shrugs, "He probably didn't know. I'm actually one of the few that actually know. And you two just joined that exclusive club."

She then goes all starry eyed and continues, "Soon I can have all seven and wish for a boyfriend! This is so exciting!" She then asks, "You are going to let me borrow your Dragon Ball, right?" Goku answers, "Forget it! Grandpa gave me this ball to remember him by! And I'm not going to give it you even if you are a girl!" And stuck his tongue out. Bulma suggests, "How about a trade?" She then lifts up her skirt.

"You let me have your Dragon Ball, and I'll let you have a little peak." Goku asks, "What do I care about seeing your dirty, old, fanny?" Bulma barks, "My fanny isn't dirty, you rude, little boy!" She calms down, "Well, the hunt must go on...I know, why don't you two join me? We can be partners." Gine answers, "It's been awhile since I've left the mountain, and Goku's never left in the first place. So let's go." Goku adds, "I hold onto Grandpa's Dragon Ball the whole time."

Bulma smiles, thinking 'Kids stubborn, but his mom is nice, and he'll make a good bodyguard. I will wish for my prince charming!' On a different planet, a arrogant prince sneezes. As they head out, Gine asks, "How will we find the Dragon Balls?" Bulma shows to them the compass from before, and answers, "The Dragon Radar: A radar that tracks Dragon Balls." She then pulls out a capsule that, with a poof, becomes a motorcycle with a sidecar.

"Behold! The science of the Capsule." She said. They then start travelling, but before they start, Bulma is kidnapped by a dinosaur. Mother and son saved her, luckily. When night falls, Bulma pulls out an actual house in a capsule. While Goku's fascinated with his first television, Gine makes dinner, telling everyone, "Alright kids. A retired butcher is in the house, and she's cooking the best meal you've ever had."

Yet before that, mother and son have to have their first bath on Earth, and scare Bulma when they use their tails to wash their back. After that, Goku goes hunting and finds a giant bear for his momma to use for the meal. After the meal, which Bulma refused to eat, Bulma went to sleep in her bed, and Gine and Goku went to sleep on the floor. At sunrise, Goku and Gine wake up first, who waited on Bulma to wake up.

Eventually, Goku crawls into bed with Bulma, and asks, "Momma, there's something funny." He fishes around under the sheets and screams, "The Balls...Are Gone!" Gine knows immediately what he means, but Bulma doesn't, and thinks the Dragon Balls were stolen. While waiting on Bulma, Goku goes exercising, where he lifts up a giant turtle. And by giant I mean larger than him. Bulma asks the Tortoise, "Tortoises are suppose to live in the ocean, why are you here?"

The Turtle shrugs, "I'm lost. By the way, can you spare some salt water?" Later, the Turtle is drinking down a bucket of salt water. While drinking, Bulma tells it, "Hate to break it to you, but the seas a hundred miles away." And with that, the four set off for the sea. Along the way, a giant tiger man tried to eat Turtle, only to be beaten up by Goku. When the gang arrives at the ocean, the Turtle swims into the sunset and returns with an old man on his shell.

The old man is bald, with a goatee, a hawaiian shirt, and sunglasses on. When Turtle lands, the old man introduces himself, "Hello. I'm Roshi, the Turtle Hermit." Bulma comments, "A turtle hermit?" Roshi asks Turtle, "So, which one of these three helped you?" Turtle answers, "The boy and his mother." Goku explains, "My name is Goku, and this is my momma." Pointing towards Gine.

Roshi promises, "For bringing back my turtle, I'll give to you two a gift." With a finger to his chin, deep in thought, he raises his staff and screams, "Flying Nimbus!" And suddenly, a golden cloud appears. Roshi and Bulma try to ride the cloud, but fall through it, and only Goku and Gine are able to ride it. Bulma asks, "Aren't you going to give me a gift?" She then sees that Roshi has a necklace that is a Dragon Ball. She asks, "Can I have your necklace?"

Roshi shrugs, "This old thing? I found it washed up on my island a long time ago." There's a twinkle and he states, "I will, if you show me your panties." Bulma looks hesitant, but lifts her nightgown, with Goku and Gine seeing Bulma's bare butt, and Roshi has a massive nosebleed. He hands the necklace to them, shouting, "HERE! HERE! HERE!" The three then return to Bulma's capsule house afterwards, and as everyone enters, there's a loud scream.

Mother and Son see that Bulma screamed, holding a pair of underwear. She stammers, "Why is the underwear I had on last night on the dresser? I thought it was still on this mourning." Goku chuckles, oblivious to the danger that his mother knew they were in, "I put the underwear there after I took them off last night." Angrily, Bulma fired a machine gun on the two, which they were lucky to survive.

The three head off for a village that has the next Dragon Ball. The village is abandoned, however. Goku goes to a house and starts knocking on the door. No answer, so Goku breaks down the door. Most would think what's the logic to the crazy, but an axe that went down on Goku's head would explain it quickly, although the shattered axe blade would be another crazy moment. At the door is a man in overalls and a girl that looks like a native american creeping back in fear.

Goku yells, "What'd you do that for!? That didn't tickle!" The man then gets on his knees and begs, "Oh, please Mr. Oolong, forgive me! I know it was foolish to attack, but I'd rather die than lose my daughter!" Confused, Goku tells him, "I think you got me mixed with someone else. My name is Goku, that's Bulma and Momma." After that, the entire house is flooded with villagers. The man is apologizing profusely to Goku, saying he thought he was the terrible Oolong.

He says, "I swear, I was only trying to protect my daughter." Goku declares, "Daughter? So you're a girl!" He pats her on the holy spot. Bulma then smacks him on the head for being an idiot. Broly while blushing thought aloud, "I guess I should've been more detailed on the difference of gender." Bulma asks, "So what does Oolong do to make you all panic?" The man answers, "He's a monster. He has the power to change his form to whatever he thinks of. Instead of one nightmare, we are cursed by many!"

The man continues, "Nobody knows the creature's real face, we just know that he wants our daughters as brides. He's taken three girls already. And yesterday, he promised my daughter, Pochawompa, was next!" Goku frowns, "Bully, maybe we can find them after he comes back." The man asks, "How do you plan to do that? He's bigger than this house! He'd squish you like a bug!" Gine shrugs, "It's no big deal."

The man asks, "May I ask why you have come to this village in the first place?" Bulma pulls out a Dragon Ball and explains, "We're out collecting these and one is here." She looks to the villagers and asks, "Do any of you have something like this?" An old lady makes herself known in the crowd and shouts, "Young lady, I have the matching one. But I will only give it to you if you stop Oolong. It's been in my family for generations, you know."

Goku pats her in the don't touch zone, making the woman blush. This time, Gine's the one who hits him in the head. Bulma shouts, "I have an idea!" And a few minutes later, Goku steps out of a bedroom with a scarf and a pink dress. Gine is laughing her butt off, but Goku asks, "Why do I have to pretend to be the girl again?" There is suddenly an earthquake, and Gine tells Goku, "That must be him. Okay, here are some quick tips. Talk at a higher pitch, hide your tail, and you're gonna have to put your power pole away."

Goku pouts, "You guys stink, you know that." and heads outside. Outside the house is a red skinned giant with horns in a white tuxedo with a bouquet of flowers. He says, "Oh sweetie, I've come to take you to the honeymoon. You're trembling, don't like this form? How about this?" Gine whispers, "Oh no, Goku said he need to use the bathroom!" They watch as Oolong transforms into a handsome gentleman.

Bulma immediately runs out with heart shaped eyes, bragging about her 34C bust size. While Oolong is looking between Bulma and Goku to decide on who to make his bride, Goku goes to a tree and goes to the bathroom. Oolong can now see that Goku is not a little girl but a little boy.

The shapeshifter is so angry, he transforms into a giant bull. Goku takes off the dress and prepares to fight as Gine hands to him his power pole. The bull tries to intimidate him before he looks at something and then runs away. The monkey boy chases after the bull, but loses him past the front gates of the town. After a while, they return to a celebrating village. But, Oolong returns as a giant in armor with a bowl of soup.

He laughs, "Guess what you little tyke, you get the honor of being dunked in this soup and be noodles for my lunch!" But the giant has his thumb in a precarious position, causing the soup to burn it. When he yells, "Look what you made me do, runt!" A little boy takes a slingshot and shoots a rock at the back of his head. He turns around and see's the boy be taken by his mother and runs into the house. Oolong grumbles, "Kids these days."

He asks, "Now where were we?" And Goku answers, "You said something about making us lunch, but I don't think you're as strong as I think." Oolong paused but asks, "What makes you think you're a match for me, punk?!" Goku explains, "I learned karate from my grandfather." Oolong pauses again before saying in a hesitant voice as he stacks a small group of bricks before the two, "Karate, huh? Then how about you break these bricks with one hand."

Goku states, "Well I bet I can break them with one finger!" When he does, Oolong laughs nervously before he transforms into a bat and flies away. Goku calls on the Nimbus and rides after him. The moment Oolong sees him, he turns into a rocket. They fly at incredible speed. After a while, Oolong yells, "No! The five minutes-" He transformed into a little anthro pig wearing a dark green hat and matching color suit. He continues, "-Are up!"

He falls down to the ground below. But Goku swooped down and saved him, only to bring him back to the village, tied to a rope. When they return, Bulma asks, "Well, Porky, what do you have to say for yourself?" Goku says, "An apology would be nice." Oolong mutters, "I'm sorry." The woman with the Dragon Ball demands, "Where's my granddaughter and the rest of the girls?" Oolong simply says, "Home." A cowboy asks, "What home?"

The transforming pig leads the entire village to a massive mansion and states, "Here's my home." An Indian man, the cowboy, and the old lady's middle aged daughter runs inside, looking for their daughters. They find one girl in an extravagant dress sipping in a stemmed glass cup, another doing yoga, and a third making drinks. The one in the chair says, "Oh hi, sorry I didn't write," while not looking up at all.

After everyone catches up to them, Oolong tells them, "I was hoping that the girls would do everything I asked of them such as clean and make food for me, but they've been doing these things ever since I got them here. Now PLEASE take them off my hands!" The grandma goes to Bulma and hands to her the Dragon Ball. After that, the three are on a motor boat with Oolong also tagging along as a prisoner for the gang.

During the ride, Goku patted down Oolong too much to the pig's disgust. Oolong decides to asks, "So, where are we going?"

"Hm, according to the radar we should be getting close to Fire Mountain," Bulma hums as she looks at the radar. Oolong, freaked out at the prospect at going to the place that is rumored to lead to the death of anyone who travels there, turns into a fish and tries to swim away, but Gine catches him before he hits the water with some impressive reflexes. Gine ties up Oolong with the rope in order to prevent him from escaping again. Bulma had other plans and says, "Gine, take off the rope and give to Oolong this little pill, alright."

Gine took the pill and asks, "Okay, what is it?" After Oolong eats it, the engine stops working. Using Oolong as a paddle, the four manage to get to shore. After they make it to shore, Goku goes to pee in the lake, with everyone seeing his butt, much to their chagrin. While searching her pockets, Bulma realizes her capsules are gone. While she mopes, Oolong starts to sneak away. However, Goku sees him run and yells, "Oolong's getting away!"

Bulma shouts, "I've got this!" And she whistles a tune, and suddenly, Gine and Goku hear a sickening sound. Gine, putting two and two together asks, "Bulma...What was that pill you gave to him?" Grinning she tells him, "A laxative that only activates on the tune I whistled." Oolong goes back to the group clutching a roll of toilet paper and angrily yells, "How could you!?" Mischievously, Goku asks, "Oh, can I try?" He then whistles the same tune, making Oolong hide in the bushes and make the same sound again.

Bulma says to the distraught pig, "Run away again and we'll sing it all over the world till we find you." Oolong yells from the bushes, "I will get you for this!" Goku and the others are laughing their butts off at the con-pig's misfortune. After he recovers, Oolong comes out of the bushes grumbling and asks, "So where was it we were going again?" Bulma looks at the map and says, "A place called Fire Mountain."

Oolong pales and cried out, "Fire Mountain!? Are you crazy!?" Goku asks Oolong, "What's so scary about a mountain?" Looking sick to the stomach, which mostly wasn't caused by the laxative, Oolong explains, "It's a mountain always on fire! And it's the home of the terrible Ox King! He's a ten feet tall, 500 pound monster! He'll attack anyone that goes near the mountain with a giant fighting axe!"

Due to having no capsules and finding out that Oolong was incapable of holding a vehicle form for over five minutes, the group decides to go through an entire desert on foot, with only Goku and Gine being fine. Oolong asks, "Does anyone else get a feeling of being watched?" to which the others simply shrugged thinking he was just being paranoid.

After a couple hours Bulma slumps down and has a tantrum crying, "I want a bath! I need air conditioning!" After several minutes of this, she then crawls under a rock with a stone roof and takes a nap. Gine sees this as a sign and shouts, "Ok, ten minute break everyone!" The others go into the shade as well and sit down for a few moments. Goku then asks, "Am I the only one hungry?"

Gine slumps down and moans, "I sure am. What do you want: Fish or steak?" Goku answers, "Fish…" And they both begin to drool. Little did the gang know that they are being watched. They are watched by a floating blue cat and a man wearing a green chest plate with an orange sash wrapped around his neck, covered by his long shaggy black hair, along with orange pants and purple boots and wrist bands. After looking through a telescope, he thinks, "One boy, a woman, and a pig, like taking candy from a baby." They then get onto a vehicle and approach the gang with a sword attached to the bandit's waist.

When the vehicle stops in front of the surprised trio, the man steps off and says, "Greetings, I am Yamcha, the master of this desert." Oolong sees the cat and shouts, "You're Puar! We went to shapeshifting school together!" Puar responds, "I remember you, you loudmouth bully!" They both then start throwing insults at each other while Yamcha, Goku, and Gine stare each other down. Yamcha says, "Hand over your valuables and you get to live."

Goku gets into fighting stance while Yamcha pulls out the blade. "So be it," Yamcha states before he charges at him and slashes. He's able to jump over the blade and when Goku lands he uses his power pole's extension to hit Yamcha in the gut. Yamcha grunts as the wind gets knocked out of him and stammers, "Such power." Goku says, "Thank you, my grandpa taught me and Momma." Goku pointed to Gine when he said momma.

Yamcha notices the Power Pole and asks, "So, the great Gohan is your grandfather?" Goku says, "He was a great man. But he died a long time ago." Yamcha grins and states, "I will have that pole. Give it to me and I will let you live." Yamcha uses the Wolf Fang Fist attack, where he beats up Goku while Gine just watches, trembling. The impact of the attack sent Goku to crash into rocks. Goku gets up to fight with him. Both Goku and Yamcha shoot punches forward that collided with one another, canceling each other out while Goku shouts, "Rock!"

Goku pokes Yamcha in the eyes with a cry of "Scissors," and with his free hand slaps the bandit across the desert with a final cry of "Paper!" Enraged, Yamcha charges at the two, but freezes when he sees the awoken Bulma. He blushes and stammers out, "Oh no. It's a girl!" With that he and Puar then run far away. Gine blurts out, "I'm a girl too." Bulma immediately asks, "Hey guys, who was that hunk? He was dreamy." Later, Oolong uses a spare capsule he had on him to pop out a double decker camper bus.

As the sun sets, Bulma asks Oolong, "So, why didn't you tell us about this camper?" Oolong just says, "You didn't exactly ask. And I didn't want the bandits to steal it." While the two are in the middle of a conversation, Goku and Gine are having an eating contest with the two nearly devouring all the food the camper has. Bulma says to nobody in particular, "I hope that I get to see Yamcha again. He was so shy and handsome." She asks, "Does this place have a tub?"

Oolong points to the upstairs where Bulma then goes for a bath. But unknown to everyone, Yamcha and Puar are spying on them. They even listen in on Goku and Gine telling Oolong the legend of the Dragon Balls. Oolong asks, "So when you get all seven dragon balls together, a dragon appears and grants a wish?" Gine adds, "And we only need to get the last two." Sneaking away from the camper, Yamcha whispers, "Puar, do you know what this means? I'll never be shy again!" This causes the blue cat to face vault at the absurdity of the wish.

In the camper, Oolong tells the boy and mother, "You know, we should cut Bulma out and wish for something practical, like a harem of 300 women!" He says this while drooling. Goku asks, "Why would you want to be near 300 Bulma's?" He doesn't answer. When Bulma comes down from the bath in a towel, Oolong then pulls out two drinks. He says, "Guys, here are some drinks for you, Gine there's a third one for you in the fridge."

While Gine goes to the fridge to get the drink, the others then start drinking theirs down, with Gine soon following. After that, everyone got tired. Bulma goes to sleep on the only bed, Goku on the couch using his mother as a pillow. Oolong is the only one awake and whispers, "The sleeping powder in those drinks were stronger than I guess."

At this time, Yamcha and Puar move in to steal the Dragon Balls. Oolong doesn't see them because he is being a pervert by staring at Bulma. Puar changes into Goku, and when Oolong sees him come up, he panics thinking Goku had woken up and was about to squeal on him for peeping. Quickly covering the girl with some blankets, the pig turns into a shortstacked Bulma.

The disguised Puar leads an equally disguised Oolong outside, where they both reveal themselves, just as Yamcha sees Bulma...With no pajamas on. Puar and Yamcha had to retreat, as Yamcha's brain had completely shut down seeing the naked girl. The only one left awake in the camper was Oolong who stayed up all night with a gun in hand.

In the morning, the gang wakes up while an irritated Oolong yells, "It's about time you guys woke up! Do you realize Yamcha and Puar were here!? If it weren't for me, the Dragon Balls would've been stolen!" Gine congratulates him by saying, "Great job. No telling what he'd wish for." A still blanket covered Bulma asks, "But what about my clothes? Did you wash them!?" Oolong dryly responds, "Sorry, didn't get the chance. I do have one outfit in a drawer upstairs though that should fit you."

While Gine and Goku are having another buffet for breakfast, Bulma comes down in a skimpy showgirl bunny outfit, angry. After this, the gang go out driving out of the desert. Yamcha drives by with a jeep and proceeds to use a rocket launcher to knock the camper over. When Goku step out, Yamcha stares him down with a machine gun and demands, "Give to me the Dragon Balls or you die."

Goku charges forward, with Yamcha tossing the gun and charging as well. While Yamcha thought it would be an easy fight after their last encounter due to Bulma and Gine being out cold from the crash, he was in for a surprise. A now full Goku actually manages to kick out one of Yamcha's teeth in this match.

The bandit freaks out at the damage done to his face and leaves while yelling, "I'll be back!" The gang then start walking on foot and an unconscious Bulma was carried by Goku. Later, Yamcha drives by them and waves in a friendly manner. Giving a big cheesy (though now missing a tooth) grin he says, "Hello there! The two of us were talking and we don't want any hard feelings, so here's for the fair fight."

He pops out a dyno cap that reveals a small red car. Gine smiles and states, "What a nice guy." They then drive off while being tailed by Yamcha and Puar, who had hidden a tracking device in the car they gave the group. Oolong is driving, Goku is in shotgun, Bulma is sleeping in the back, and Gine is sitting next to her. After hours of driving, the temperature starts to rise a little. Soon, they see Fire Mountain, a massive wall of fire if anything else.

Oolong nervously warn, "Good luck trying to pass the fire, even the Ox King fails to pass it."

Goku asks, "So why'd he start it?" Oolong, scared that the Ox King would hear him whispers, "The legend says that he hired a wizard to create a wall of fire to protect the castle, but it ended up kicking him and his people out." Oolong tries to run away again by stealing the car, but Bulma just whistles the tune.

A couple miles away the duo from the desert sat in their car waiting for a move from the gang, when Yamcha and Puar hear a scream. Turning, they find a girl in blue armor that looks like a bikini with a pink helmet with a fin shaped blade on the top. She is being chased by a large purple dinosaur, but she turns and just throws the fin on her helmet that cuts the dinosaurs head off. Freaked out by the sight, the girl then screams and touches a gem on the forehead of her helmet that shoots a laser that destroys the corpse.

Dumbstruck, Puar asks, "Did she even have her eyes open?" The girl runs their way and then sees Yamcha. Yamcha just says, "Hey." And the girl yells, "I was told not to talk to strangers!" She fires the laser that barely misses Yamcha. He slaps the back of her head, knocking her out cold. Back with the gang, Goku uses the Nimbus to reach the top of the blaze. Goku tried to land in the castle, but got his pants lit on fire, so he had to come back down.

But, before Goku gets the chance to return, the Ox King is right behind the rest of the gang. He threw an axe that barely misses Bulma. The man himself is a giant that wears a barbaric suit of armor with a golden helmet with horns and goggles over his bearded face. Goku arrives at this moment and tells them, "It's gonna be harder to get into the castle than I thought." And the Ox King yells, "I knew it! THIEVES!" When Goku steps onto the Nimbus with his Power Pole in hand, something clicks in the man's mind.

Goku gets ready to fight and shouts, "You must be the Ok King! I hear you're incredibly strong!" The Ox King asks in a loud manner, "I know that cloud. You wouldn't be able to ride it if you stole it, so who gave it to you!?" Confused Goku answers, "I was given it by a man named the Turtle Hermit." Ox King cries out, "Turtle Hermit? You mean Master Roshi!? He was my old teacher! Do you know where I can find him?"

Gine answers, "He lives on an island off of a beach we visited not long ago." And with this, the Ox King is celebrating, freaking out Bulma and Oolong. He stops and asks, "Kid, I have to ask, where'd you get that stick?" Goku says, "It's the Power Pole. It was given to me by my grandpa before he died."

The Ox King asks, "Was his name Gohan?" Goku nods to this, and the Ox King declared, "Your grandpa and I both trained under Master Roshi when we were both young lads!" Ox King adds in a serious tone, "Alright, I need you to do something for me. My master has a valuable possession, a powerful item named the Bansho Fan. It's the only thing to extinguish the blaze on Fire Mountain. Will you use the Nimbus to go to him and ask for his aide?"

Goku smiles and answers, "Of course, and can you do something for me? We're collecting crystal balls like this one." At this he shows a Dragon Ball to the man. He then explains, "A radar we have told us you have on in your mountain. Can we have it?" The Ox King thinking it a small price to pay for the return of his castle happily agrees, "Of course!" The Ox King add, "There's one more thing. Yesterday, I sent my only daughter Chi-Chi out to find Master Roshi, but now I fear she is lost! Please find her for me!"

As Oolong and Bulma are trying to imagine what the daughter of a giant like the Ox King would look like, Goku shrugs, "Okay." The Ox King pulls out a picture of the girl from before and says, "Here's a picture of her." Nearby, a spying Yamcha and Puar are terrified that Yamcha had just knocked the Ox King's daughter out cold. Ox King says, "If you do this for me, I'll let you marry her!"

Goku tilts his head in confusion and asks, "Marry?" At this notion, Gine passes out with a reddened face.

Goku flies off, while Yamcha and Puar go to wake up Chi-Chi. The two bandits find Chi-Chi where they left her and wake her up. She wakes up, and prepares to fire her weapon at the two. Frantically, Yamcha then yells, "Wait! I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" After getting out a quick apology, he gets back in the car and drives away. Goku arrives soon after that and seeing the girl asks, "Are you Chi-Chi?"

Hesitantly she says, "Yes I am." Goku grins and assures her, "Hi, my name is Goku, and your dad sent me to rescue you. You wanna come and find the Bansho Fan with me?" During the climb onto the Nimbus, Chi Chi pulls Goku's tail, which revealed to be his weakness. Yamcha was watching in the bush at this time, giving him an idea on how to defeat the one monkey boy. They fly off to find Roshi's island.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku and Chi Chi arrive at the pink house with the word KAME HOUSE painted onto the front on a tiny island with three palm trees. Goku calls out, "Hello!" This catches the attention of the sunglasses wearing hermit. He thinks aloud, "It's that boy I gave the nimbus to." As they land, Chi Chi asks, " _That's_ Master Roshi?" When they land, Roshi speaks, "I had a feeling I'd see you soon. Did you finish your quest? And who's this little lady? What happened to your mom and the lady?"

Goku answers, "Oh, my mom and Bulma didn't come with me. This is Chi Chi, her dad's the Ox King." Roshi is surprised, "The Ox King? I trained that kid before he was even a king!" He goes off to reminisce of training the man. Chi Chi whispers, "Goku...Is this guy really Master Roshi? Isn't there a test?" Goku asks, "What test?" She takes the blade on her helmet and throws it at Roshi. Chi Chi answers, "If he can avoid it, then he's Roshi!" Roshi turns around…

But the blade cuts through his cane and is a few inches into his forehead. Turtle states, "That's gotta hurt." Chi Chi swears, "The real Master Roshi would've dodged that!" Roshi screams, "Why? You little twirp! Nobody would have ducked in time!" She retorts, "The _real_ Master Roshi could've! He can do anything!" He pulls out his driver license, "Look! I am Master Roshi!" She whimpers, "Oh, no...Papa's gonna kill me...I'm sorry."

She yanks out the blade, and after Roshi gets a band aid, they return to talking. He said, "So, you're looking for the Bansho Fan. It's true I have the fan. Just one wave can create powerful winds. So...What do you need the fan for?" Chi Chi answers, "We're gonna use it to put out the fire of Fire Mountain! We really need it!" Roshi tells them, "The Bansho Fan could put out the fire…"

He takes Goku behind a corner and asks, "If I do this, can you get that blue haired girl to walk on the beach with me?" Turtle barks, "Master, that's a date! Dating's against your code!" Roshi shushes him, "Can't a fragile, old man spend the last moments of his life with a little happiness?" Turtle retorts, "Fragile? You drank from the fountain of youth!" Goku guesses, "I date's not that bad." Roshi tells him, "That's good. That's good. Just don't tell your girlfriend."

While Chi Chi and Goku hop around at the completion of the quest, Roshi goes into his house looking for the fan. He asks, "Turtle...Where's the fan?" Turtle deadpans, "You were using it as a place mat last time I checked." Chi Chi twitches, "A _place mat_?" Roshi trembles, "Oh, oh...I spilled juice on it and threw it away." Chi Chi cries her eyes out very quickly. Roshi shrugs, "I guess I'll have to put it out myself."

Goku asks, "You can do that?" Roshi brags, "Well of course I can! There's nothin' Master Roshi can't do!" He goes to the edge of the island and calls out, "Baby Gamera!" A sphere lands on the island with four fires that make it spin rapidly. The fire's stop and a turtle pops out. He asks, "Ya called, boss?" Roshi answers, "Yep. I wanna go to Fire Mountain." Goku and Chi Chi fly off on the Nimbus while Roshi rides Gamera.

When they land, Roshi falls over, mumbling, "Imsodizzy…" When he's no longer disoriented, he lectures Ox King, "I can't believe you used my teachings to be a barbarian! And for treasure!? How'd you think this would respect me?" The Ox King bows to him, whimpering, "I'm so sorry…" Meanwhile, Goku tells Bulma about her date. She screams, " **A DATE**!? Are you on crack!?" Roshi butts in, "No, but you do want the Dragon Ball, right?"

Goku explains, "I didn't think it was a big deal." She slumps a little, and they do a pinky swear. Roshi discards his purple turtle shell, removes his shirt, and climbs on top of a rock. Everyone sees his scrawny, tiny frame. Till suddenly, he becomes as muscular as the Hulk. He controls his breathing, and moves his arms in preparing an attack. He starts to glow a heavenly light. Ox King blurts out, "It's the Kamehameha!"

As Roshi continues his movements, he chants, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me…" He cups his hands to his side and rushes forward. With a "Ha!" A blue light is shot out of his hand and into the mountain. There's a bright light and nobody can see what's going on. When the light's gone, Roshi's returned to his original form and there's no mountain. Just ruins. Ox King stutters, "Master...You destroyed the mountain...Along with the fire."

The gang investigates the ruins and finds the dragon ball. Goku goes up to Roshi and asks, "That was incredible! Can you teach me?" Roshi answers, "Sure, but it'll take you 50 years." Goku goes over to the car and practices the movement of the cupped hands in front of him, then to the side, then rushed forward. During this time, he chants, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" And he creates a blast that destroys the front of the car.

Everyone but Bulma and Oolong see this, as they're still looking for the dragon ball. Ox King blurts out, "Excellent...He really is Gohan's grandson." Roshi asks, "What? Goku and Gine are Gohan's family?" Ox King answers, "I thought you knew." Roshi tells him, "I didn't...But I do remember Gohan telling me of finding a mother and child with tails. So that's who you two are. How's Gohan?"

Gine starts to tear up a little, but Goku answers, "He passed away a little while ago." Roshi freaks out, "He died!?" He mopes, "Nobody tells a hermit anything...But wait! Why don't you two come stay with me after this trip of your? I'll train you personally." Goku whoops, "That's awesome!" Elsewhere, Yamcha's freaking out, muttering, "I really hope I can grab that tail when the time comes…"

Bulma rushes in with a dragon ball, "Guys! We've got the next...What happened to the car!?" Ox King pops out a capsule hover car, "Please take this as an act of gratitude." Roshi goes to Bulma, "Remember our deal?" He chuckles a perverted chuckle. She grabs Oolong. They can't see what's going on, but when they return, Roshi has a massive nosebleed, and Bulma is punching Oolong repeatedly.

Meanwhile, Chi Chi wanders up to Goku and asks, "So...Are you going to think about me?" Goku shrugs, "I guess. Are you going to think about me?" She blushes and wanders away. As the gang heads off, Gine slowly gets a big smile on her face. Till suddenly, she screams, " **I'm gonna be a grandmother soon!** " Afterwards, the hover car gets refueled, and Gine and Bulma shop for new clothes and capsules.

Now the gang drives ever closer to the final Dragon Ball. During the last mile, Oolong asks, "By the way, I was meaning to ask earlier...But what are we wishing for?" Bulma blushes, "Well it's simple: A boyfriend!" Oolong blurts out, "What!? A boyfriend!? We're putting our lives at risk for a stupid boyfriend!?" Bulma retorts, "My boyfriend isn't stupid!" Across the galaxy, a prince sneezes. He asks, "What the devil? Somebody must be talking about me."

Unbeknownst to our heroes, they are being watched by a frankenstein monster of bird with a camera for an eye. Oolong decides to press the breaks, and demands, "Bulma, I won't drive this car any further unless you agree to get a wish we all agree on." Bulma decides to whistle the tune that gives Oolong diarrhea. At that moment, a rocket hits the car and destroys it. Suddenly, a machine that is made up of guns and legs lands before them and steals a briefcase.

Goku gives chase on the flying nimbus. Goku finds the machine, but with a simple tap it falls over. Goku returns to them, with Bulma asking, "Where are the Dragon Balls?" Goku shrugs, "The dude wouldn't tell me, he even fell over with a touch." Bulma screams, "No! They have all the dragon balls! I won't get my boyfriend!" Goku tells her, "But they don't have my grandpa's Dragon Ball. I have it."

She goes from mopping to celebrating in an instant. Gine points out, "Um...How're we gonna get over there? They stole the briefcase with the capsules we bought." Bulma returns to moping in the corner. Suddenly, a car drives by, "Hi!" Everyone turns to see Yamcha and Puar. Bulma jumps in the ca, "You came at the perfect time! Would you mind taking us along on a short ride?" Yamcha blushes and becomes extremely nervous.

While most of the gang's in Yamcha's car, Goku and Gine are riding the flying nimbus. The moment Bulma flirts with Yamcha, he screams a terrified scream and drives like a madman to where the gang wants to go. The gang eventually drives up to a massive castle in the middle of the desert. Goku pushes the giant doors open and the gang wonders through the labyrinth of a castle.

The labyrinth leads the gang all the way to a dead end. Suddenly, a new wall appears, trapping the gang in a box of bricks. While they're trapped the castle owner's henchmen, Mai and Shu, are searching the gang's car for Goku's Dragon Ball. The woman, Mai, curses, "It's not here. Must be on one of those idiots." Back with the gang, Yamcha tries to break down the brick wall with the wolf fang fist, but all that does is make his hands numb.

Goku tries it with him, but it hurts his hands as well. Suddenly, a TV turns on in the cell to show a blue dwarf cackling like a madman. Bulma asks, "Who are you?" The man boasts, "I am Pilaf, future emperor of the world!" Gine shrugs, "Huh, so he's the dirtbag that stole the Dragon Balls." Pilaf assures, "Yes, but one of you still has one. Give it to me!" Bulma and Gine makes a face at the screen, and both are pulled through the ceiling by a mechanical arm.

The two are brought to the throne room of Pilaf with Mai and Shu watching. Pilaf asks, "Now, will you please tell me where the Dragon Ball is?" Bulma flips him off at this, "My magic finger says it's in the ceiling." He chuckles, "I see, so you both want the treatment?" He starts to cackle with a sinister grin. Mai and Shu shutter, making Bulma and Gine shutter as well...But all he does is blow a kiss at them.

Bulma asks, "Is that the best you can do?" This terrifies Pilaf and his henchmen. This makes Gine chuckle, "Do you know how my husband and I had our son? We [Bleep]'d and [bleep]'d on the [bleep]in [bleep]. 5 minutes later, we [bleep]'d till I [bleep]'d and then he [bleep]'d, and [bleep]'d, [bleep]." Every person in the castle stares at her with bugged out eyes and their mouth's looking like they sucked on a lemon. All but Goku. Pilaf mumbles, "Dear lord, this woman's a savage."

He makes the machine send them back into the cell. When they return, Goku asks, "Mom, what were all those things you were describing?" Gine tells him, "I'll tell you when you're older." Immediately, yellow gas pours into the room and everyone passes out. Pilaf and his henchmen enter, but Pilaf passes out because he's the only one without a gas mask on. Man, what an idiot. Anywho, the henchmen find's Goku's dragon ball.

In the middle of the night, the gang and Pilaf wake up, one glad to have the last dragon ball, the other moping over losing the last dragon ball. Pilaf and his henchmen head outside to summon the dragon. Gine goes to Goku and begs, "Goku, could you use the Kamehameha wave?" Goku moves his hands into position, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" The second the blast causes a crack in the wall, Pilaf bellows, "Eternal Dragon! Grant me my wish!"

Puar and Oolong transform into bats to squeeze through the crack, and everyone sees the lightning shooting out of the dragon balls that becomes a snake like body, with claws, and a horned head with crimson red eyes. With a roar, Shenron the wish granting dragon has returned to the world. The almost ethereal being speaks in a voice you just want to pray to, " **Why have you summoned me? Tell me your wish and I shall grant it.** "

Pilaf stammers, "My wish is…" But Oolong interrupts, "I wish for the underwear of the most beautiful woman on the planet Earth!" A pair of panties float onto his face, and Shenron states, " **Your wish is granted. Farewell for now.** " Suddenly, Shenron vanishes as the Dragon Balls shoot up into the sky and shoot off in seven different directions. As everyone watches, Gine shoots, "Hooray to perverts! Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Goku whimpers, "The Dragon Balls flew away." Bulma tells him, "They kind've do that when the wish is granted. And they can't be found for a whole year since they're turned to stone during that time." Goku shrieks, "But what about Grandpa!?" Oolong seethes with rage, "I WANT THEM ALL FOUND NOW! I WANT THEM TO BURN WHEN THE DESERT SUN RISES!" Oolong and Puar are captured no problem.

The gang has been moved to a room with metal walls and a bulletproof glass roof. While everyone's moping, Yamcha cries, "I have to be scared of girls for a whole year. Assuming we get out of here." Pilaf's voice shrieks, "For your interference with my plans of world domination...You will be baked alive the moment the sun rises thanks to the Easy Bake Oven you people are in!" Bulma cries, "I'm too young to be turned into a mummy!"

Yamcha frantically punches at the wall till his hands turn sore while everyone else is crying. Not Gine or Goku, since Goku is resting on Gine's lap, moaning about hunger. Meanwhile, Puar is looking at the sky. Oolong asks, "Puar, what're you staring at?" The cat answers, "The full moon. It's a beautiful thing to see before I die." Goku warns, "Don't look at the full moon! A monster appears!" Bulma snorts, "Yeah, right. I'll bet it's a tall tale your mom told you."

Gine shakes her head, "No. It's the thing that crushed my father under it's giant foot." Yamcha blurts out, "That must be a giant, and strong, monster." Oolong asks, "What kind of monster was it?" Goku answers, "I was asleep at the time so I never saw it. But Grandpa and Mom always told me to never look at the full moon." This makes everyone's hair on the back of their necks stand up.

Everyone backs away from Goku and Gine. Bulma asks, "Goku...Gine...Did either of you look at the full moon the night Gohan died?" Goku shrugs, "I did when I went out to pee." Yamcha repeats, "It's a coincidence…" Oolong states, "We should test them-" Gine finishes, "NO! DON'T TELL HIM TO-" Goku tugs on his mother, "Tell me what, Mom?" She assures, "Nothing, sweetie-" Oolong shouts, "Goku! Don't look to the moon!"

Goku does, making Gine screams, "Oolong! I'm toasting your hide with Bacon for what I'm about to have to do!" He shrugs, "Nothing happened." Gine joins the others, commenting, "...Yet." Suddenly, he tenses up, the black of his eyes pink, his heartbeat barely heard by the entire gang. Suddenly, his body contorts, becoming larger with a thick shag carpet of fur growing across his body. His face contorts into an enraged apes mug full of fangs.

What was Goku has gone away for the night and was replaced with the enraged Great Ape Monster. Which became big enough to destroy the room, freeing the gang. They look to see the Great Ape is larger than the castle. The howling monkey starts smashing the castle until it's rubble. Yamcha screams, "Goku! Stop!" Gine laments, "He won't be able to hear you." Meanwhile, Pilaf and his henchmen wake up to the face of a monkey instead of the ceiling.

They run away in their pajamas all the way to an airplane and fly off...Only for the Great Ape to use a mouth blast that causes their plane to crash. After escaping, with Yamcha now more comfortable around Bulma, Gine tells them, "Guys, you need to remove the tail. That's the only way to save us." Puar asks, "Why do you say you instead of we? Are you-" She shushes the cat, and explains, "I'll hold my son down." She looks to the moon and has a similar transformation.

When the transformation is finished, mother and son look the same. The two charge at each other, having a sort of sumo wrestler fight of pushing each other. One of them keeps grunting, "Kakarot!" While the two monsters are fighting, Yamcha uses his desert blade to try and cut the tail off of one of them, but it snaps in two at the swing. Yamcha thinks quickly and grabs the tail squeezing it the best he can.

It's working, making the Great Ape turn red in the face. The other one stops moving and screams, "Cut it!" Puar turns into a giant pair of scissors and cuts off the tail of both Great Apes. The two slowly shrink back into their natural forms, lying face first butt naked. The gang finds a few scattered blankets and sheets and use them to cover up the family. Gine struggles to wake up, and mumbles, "Don't tell Goku...It'd break his heart…" She passes back out.

In the morning, the gang sit around a resting Goku and Gine. Gine wakes up first, leaving Yamcha to ask, "Morning Gine. Do you mind us asking questions?" She nods, "I don't know how to explain this...But Goku and I are the last of our people. Proud warriors who would turn into the creatures you saw last night. An attack on the day Goku was born was launched, and we're all that survived." Bulma adds, "That kinda explains a lot. But how did Gohan die?"

Gine slouches, "I was still in my right mind when I saw a Great Ape stepped on him. I should've cut our tails off that day." She breaks down crying. Puar and Bulma come to her side to comfort her. Goku wakes up with a yawn, and Gine regains her composure. He gets up, and asks, "Where're my clothes?" He doesn't even bother covering himself. Oolong gives to him his overalls to cover up.

Goku runs off to get his power pole, tripping the whole way. He shouts, "WHERE'S MY TAIL!? DID IT RUN OFF!?" This makes everyone chuckle to themselves. Gine thinks aloud, "I think it's time I taught him some more." When she turns to her side, she sees Yamcha and Bulma fawning over each other. She exhales, "Young love." Goku returns with the power pole, shouting, "Found it!"

Gine asks, "So...What do we do now?" Bulma shrugs, "I'm heading back to the city for school. You guys are welcome to stay with me." Goku says, "Okay. But I'm going to Master Roshi's house to train with him." Gine adds, "And I'm going with him. I'd be too lonely without him." Goku hugs her for this. As they're about to head out, Bulma hands to Goku her dragon radar. She tells him, "Here. I know you want your Grandpa's dragon ball back. You can keep it."

Gine and Goku head off on the nimbus, while the others leave in a capsule plane. As the two fly towards the sea, Gine notices, "Hey, our house isn't that far. Wanna go home for a little bit?" Goku nods. After 30 minutes, the two return to their journey with a bundle of supplies. Eventually, they do find the pink house that Goku points out, "There it is!" When they land, Goku hollers, "Hello! Master Roshi! We're here!"

With no answer, Gine asks, "Where is he?" Eventually, they hear music and peek through a window to see that Master Roshi is watching women's exercise videos. After hollering his name a few times, Goku screams into his ear, "HELLO-! MASTER ROSHI-!" This finally gets their attention, he struggles to keep his voice from screaming due to being briefly deaf, "Ah Goku, Goku's mom, what can I help you two with?"

Goku smirks, "I'm ready for training." Roshi questions, "Did you happen to bring that blue haired girl?" Gine asks, "You mean Bulma? No, she went back to the city." Roshi snaps his finger at this, thinking 'Darn, I was planning on starting a turtle harem with Bulma and miss hotty here. Guess I'll need to find a replacement.' He tells them, "I'll be honest, training won't be cake walk. I don't mind training, but I ain't free. Find me a smoking hot babe!"

Goku sets off on the Nimbus, leaving Gine to watch Roshi get into the nicest suit he has and waiting impatiently. Gine chuckles, "Reminds me of when I met Goku's father." Roshi finally asks, "Oh, right, the boy must have a father. What happened to him?" Gine answers, "He saved us." Eventually, Goku calls out, "Master Roshi!" Everyone runs out and sees a tall, oversized woman with weights. Nobody could tell if she is even a she. In a deep voice, it says, "I'm ready to play."

After what seems forever, Roshi shows to Goku two pictures, one of a stout woman with tiny eyes and a woman that has a thinner build. Roshi asks, "Which is a pretty woman?" Goku shrugs, "I dunno." Roshi exhales, "What are you a saint?" He shows the picture of the thinner woman, and explains, "Get me someone like this!" Goku heads out once again, and returns much quicker than before.

They see that he got a mermaid, who slaps Roshi and swims back to the ocean. When Gine looks out, she questions, "What is that?" Everyone looks to where she's pointing and finds a bald child in yellow monk clothes sailing to the island. He summersaults the rest of the way to the island, but buries himself in the sand. Roshi asks, "Who's the goof?" Gine quickly helps him back to the surface.

The child regains his composure, "Master Roshi. My name is Krillin and I have travelled from the Orin Temple to be trained by you." Roshi chuckles, "Well, you're quite away from home. But I don't train anyone who shows up at my doorstep." Krillin chuckles and reveals a stash of magazines about women. While reading, he asks, "Who're you two supposed to be?" Gine answers, "My name is Gine and this is my son, Goku. We came here to help him train for adventure."

Krillin looks at Goku like a moron for his big smile. Roshi tells him, "Krillin, I'll take you in as my student so long as you help Goku find me a woman, since I trust you know my tastes." Goku hops on the nimbus cloud, while Krillin falls through. They have to ride the cloud holding hands. The two fly around for a while before coming across a damsel being attacked by men in uniforms. The damsel has blue hair and is dressed in a green top with yellow shorts.

Goku dives in and knocks the two officers out. Krillin inspects the girl and states, "Goku. This is the one. Now let's head back to Kame House." The three ride off on the Nimbus back to Roshi and Gine. When they land back on the island, Goku calls out, "Master Roshi! Mom! We're back!" Gine exits the house, and introduces, "Hello there! I'm Gine, Goku's mother. What's your name?" The girl answers, "My name is Launch. I hope it isn't too much trouble I stay here while hiding?"

Krillin asks, "Hiding from what, those guys pretending to be police officers?" Launch nods, "Nope, those were real police officers." Krillin asks, "And why would the police be after you?" Launch opens a duffel bag she has with her and reveals a whole lot of money. Roshi finally appears, and his face lights up, "Oh, my! You boys brought me a fine woman! And she's loaded too!" Launch explains, "Well, when I sneeze my personality changes drastically."

Roshi promises, "It's official! You're all my students!" He runs back into the house and returns with women's lingerie. He explains, "Now for the Turtle School Uniform!" Launch asks, "Isn't that women's lingerie?" But nonetheless, all five of them put on the 'uniforms.' Before Roshi can start the training, a bee flies around him, forcing him to swat it aside. It starts flying near Launch, causing her to sneeze.

Gone was the soft spoken, sweet, blue haired girl, and instead a rough, unruly blonde appeared. Out of the duffel bag she pulls out a machine gun, demanding, "Who'se idea was this, huh!?" She open fires on the four until the wind blows her hair into her face, causing her to sneeze again, returning to normal. After this fiasco, Roshi proceeds to turn his pink house into a capsule, and the gang goes off to a bigger island.

Eventually, that island is found and the house is set up. Roshi looks around and asks, "Where's Goku?" Gine answers, "He took off on the Nimbus to check the island out." Here, he finds a town not far from Kame House, a smoking volcano, a lake with a river, and a giant mountain. Goku returns and points out the village, "Master Roshi, I think someone beat us here!" Roshi assures, "Don't worry, kid. Those 300 someone's just live here. They aren't martial artists."

When the lesson begins, Goku is excited, Krillin looks smug, and Gine is just curious. Roshi begins, "Let's get started. What is your experience?" Krillin answers, "I studied for 8 years at the Orin Temple where I grew up." Roshi exhales, "Excellent, I don't have to teach you what a punch and kick is. So let's start with a sprint. One at a time, each of you will move as fast as you can to that tree 100 meters over there." He says, pointing to said tree.

Krillin goes first, and after the click of a stop watch, is quick to go fast. Roshi whistles, "Woo! You ran it in 10.4 seconds." Gine goes up next, and moves just as quick as Krillin. Roshi tells them, "Interesting, 9 seconds, dead even." When Goku runs next, something funny happens that only he notices. Roshi tells him, "11 seconds even." Goku apologizes, "I'm sorry, it's just that my shoes messed me up." He raises his foot and the soles of his shoes are falling off.

Goku is given a brand new pair of shoes and tries again, going crazy fast, enough to bewilder Krillin. Roshi tells them, "8 seconds, flat. Your faster than Krillin and Gine. I'd say you kids are at the top of your league. But that's not good enough. You have to go above and beyond. Now watch me." No sooner than Krillin starts the time, Roshi is already pass the finish line. Krillin tells them all, "5.6 seconds."

In the late evening, he tells the students, "Alright kids, it's almost dinner time. But before that, I have a simple task for you." He picks up a rock, and with a permanent marker, draws a z shaped kanji for turtle. He shows to the three the rock and throws it deep into the jungle over the cliff where the Kame House is sitting. He finishes, "Now for the test: Find that stone. Or no dinner. And in 30 minutes, no stone from anyone, means no dinner for anyone."

The three are quick to race off for the stone. Goku and Gine jump off the cliff to get a head start on Krillin. Krillin tries to cheat by bringing a replica, but Roshi chucks it at him, yelling, "You think I don't know my own signature!? Go find the real stone!" Krillin heads into the jungle, and hears Goku and Gine celebrate. Goku's hollering, "We found it, mom! We found the stone!" Krillin rushes towards them and demands, "How!? How did you find that rock!?"

Gine answers, "It has his cologne all over it. I think we should tell him to lighten up on it if it's getting onto a rock so quickly." Krillin tells them, "It might be a fake. I mean he does own this place, let me check it." Goku hands over the rock, making Gine squeal, "Goku, don't-" Krillin runs off with the stone. Gine mumbles, "-Give him the stone." Mother and son give chase of Krillin, all the way to a rickety bridge over the river.

When Krillin makes it to the end, he cuts off the rope holding the bridge together and Goku and Gine fall into the river. Gine thinks, 'Huh, I should've learnt how to fly,' as they both fall into the river. While Krillin is rushing to return to Kame House, Goku and Gine have resumed the chase for him. Krillin thinks quick and throws a stone across the field they are running in. Goku and Gine run off after it, not realizing that Krillin threw the fake stone from earlier.

Krillin gets there first, and the Son family has to watch the others enjoy there meal. Krillin asks, "Launch, this is amazing. What kind of fish did you use?" Launch answers, "The man at the market called it a puffer fish." Roshi drops his fork, "But that's poisonous!" The three become sick, while Gine thinks to herself that Karma is a you know what.

Author's Note: To Boggie445, the friend who has helped me start this up, I want you and all my fans to know that the wait is over! But unfortunately, I couldn't use the docx connection with you my friend for some reason. So if you want to help out with spell checks and other information, just let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

At dawn the next day, Roshi wakes up his housemates to begin training. Other than blonde Launch going on a shooting spree with her new friends, everyone woke up relatively well despite it being so early. Goku is excited, Krillin is smug, and Gine is giddy as Roshi explains, "Today, we embark on our study of the martial arts together. Before we begin, there's something very important to be understood. We do not learn martial arts to pick fights or to impress girls who will say,"

He makes himself start drooling and lowers his sunglasses to show his eyes, "'Oh Beefcake I want you,'" He says in a higher pitch voice before blowing a kiss to the corner, "Do you understand? We are practicing the art of peace alongside the art of war. For it's better to be a warrior in a garden than a gardener in a war. But that doesn't mean you don't fight. No, if evil commits injustice, it is your duty to defend peace."

Goku raises his hand, "Can you repeat all that?" Everyone mumbles, "Oh, brother." Roshi shortens, "We learn to fight so we don't have to. Now let's begin with a simple jog. Follow me." They jog from the Kame House to the nearby village. They run up to one of the domed homes with the word milk on the side. At the side of the house, a goat is tending to racks of milk next to a helicopter.

Roshi motions for his students to stop and approaches the goat, "Good morning. I'm Master Roshi, I believe we spoke on the phone yesterday." The goat baas, "Of course, I recognize your voice from the phone." He gives to Roshi a map of the island and explains, "This is the delivery route I usually take." Roshi nods, "Alright, I think I've got it." Krillin blurts out, "That's a lot of milk." Goku chuckles, "I hope it's for us, 'cuz I'm thirsty!"

Roshi speaks to the students, "Ready? There's three crates of milk for each of you to take across the countryside." Krillin freaks out, "We're delivering milk!?" Gine shrugs, "Eh, I've done worse." The goat asks, "So you guys are going on foot? You don't want to use the helicopter?" Roshi tells him, "Flying and comfort isn't training." The goat pleads, "But every bottle has to be delivered by breakfast!"

Roshi assures, "Don't worry, they'll be moving like lightning!" Krillin asks, "But master, how is milk delivery training?" Roshi chuckles, "Just wait and see…" Gine adds, "Is it me or did that not answer questions?" Roshi looks at the map, "Let's take it easy and skip to the three miles to the first house." Krillin turns blue, "Three miles…?" Goku asks, "Skip?" And like that, the four skip to the first house as Roshi calls out, "Skip, two, three, four. Skip, two, three, four."

Eventually, Krillin asks, "How much further, master?" Roshi answers, "Just two and a half miles, Krillin." Eventually, they make it to the first house and replace the bottle of milk at the mailbox, and then the second house's milk is replaced. Roshi congratulates, "Good, we're off to a good start. Now for the next two miles we zig zag between trees from here to the next house." And they do just that, they ran back and forth between trees for two miles, Goku and Gine were having fun, but Krillin was going insane with the stress.

He tries to cheat, but is quickly caught by Roshi. When they get to the next house, Roshi tells them, "Alright, we'll take a break from running. Now let's climb some steps." And Roshi starts walking up some steps...On the side of a mountain that goes all the way to the top. As they climb, the students whine. Krillin whines, "Why did I laugh when my friends say the training would be tough?"

Gine whines, "Why couldn't I have retired from fighting and stayed at Kame House with Launch?" Goku whines, "Why can't I drink any milk?" As they climb, Roshi's already way ahead of them, smoking on a pipe as he waits for them. Goku and Gine slowly reach him, already out of breath. Roshi chuckles, "Well, even the daughter and grandson of Gohan has their limit. Did you know Gohan and Ox trained like this? They would skip to houses, zig zag between trees, and climb these very steps? Not once did they complain."

This makes the two beam with happiness. Goku challenges, "I'll meet you at the top master!" Gine adds, "But you have to beat me, Goku!" Roshi smirks, "Worked like a charm." Krillin arrives next, sweating bullets. Roshi says, "Good job. You're halfway there." Krillin turns white as a ghost and keeps going. The three make it to the top and deliver the milk before breakfast.

The monk that lives at the top of the mountain greets them, "Thank you for the delivery. Would any of you like to have a cup of milk?" Goku raises his hand in excitement. Roshi uses his staff as a hammer to Goku's head and tells him, "You don't give then take, ya mooch." The monk laughs at this display. He speaks, "Master Roshi. It's been ages since you've delivered milk with students." Roshi responds, "Yes it has. It's good to see you again."

The monk states, "Always nice to meet with old friends. How is the training of these three?" Roshi answers, "It's a little early to say. But they do show great promise." The three celebrate by holding hands and dance around like ring around the rosey. Roshi continues, "If they get themselves in gear, then they might be able to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Tenkaichi Budokai." The monk gasps, "Oh, that's only eight months away."

Krillin blurts out, "The Tenkaichi Budokai!? The World Martial Arts Tournament!?" Gine states, "I've never heard of that." Krillin answers, "It's where all the greatest fighters converge to fight in a great tournament to see who is the strongest. And they only hold this tournament once every five years! Only eight finalists are to be the main spectacle among the world to see. But hundreds of people show up at the end of those five years to see if they can avoid elimination."

Roshi adds, "But you three will enter, but only if you train diligently." The four make their way home by balancing themselves on logs precariously over rapid ravines, and then through a desert, and through the edge of a waterfall, and also run away from a dinosaur. They finally return home with all of Roshi's students passed out on the floor, panting for air. Roshi tells them, "Good job. You will deliver milk like this every day for the next eight months. That is the early morning training. Now let's start the mid morning training."

Now their eyes are wide with fear. Roshi tells them, "Now we'll try our hands at agriculture, for this fine fellow!" Immediately, a farmer approaches as Goku tries to say agriculture. Krillin grumbles, "First delivery men, and now farmers. I never did this at Orin Temple." The three grab shovels, hoes, and picks and prepare to start, only for Roshi to pipe up, "Hold on, there! Don't use the tools! This exercise is for the strength and dexterity of your hands. So of course it won't work unless it's done bare handed."

At this, Gine drops her shovel on her foot, causing her to jump around in pain on one foot. After she recovers, all three start digging into the dirt with their hands. And their speed was surprisingly quick, going half a mile in so little time. It's like they're swimming through Earth. After a few hours, the dirt covered and sore trio approach Roshi with the finished job. Goku croaks, "Master Roshi...We finished it…"

Roshi looks behind them and sees as far as the eye can see that they have. Not a single blade of grass is visible. Roshi tells them, "Excellent work. But you need to learn to move faster. You will till more land each day. Now it's time for breakfast." Launch finishes creating a buffet breakfast as Roshi and his students return, where they pick up the pace to the smell of good grub. During the feast, Krillin had the foolish idea to put enough pepper into his bowl of rice that it causes Launch to sneeze.

Breakfast was ruined by a machine gun toting madwoman. Everyone being shot at had to flee from the house and instead went to a restaurant in the nearby village. The entire village is watching the students clear bowl after bowl of food and asking for more. After breakfast, Roshi gives his students notebooks, spirals, and pencils as he sets up a chalkboard. Roshi explains, "From after breakfast to before lunch, we'll will be studying the basics. A strong body is pointless without a strong mind to back it up."

After what feels like to Goku, an eternity, they return to Kame House, where Launch has finally returned to normal. After lunch (And worrying about Launch sneezing again), the master and students just rest in hammocks. Roshi explains, "We'll spend this hour napping. Work hard, study well, eat and sleep plenty is the Turtle Hermit Way. You see, this tournament is a magnet for the strongest fighters, but even they know when to get some shut-eye."

After the nap, Roshi takes the students to a construction zone, stating, "Mid-afternoon training. Construction work improves balance and muscle size. And also earn some extra dollars." One of the workers asks, "You sure these kids and their sister can do this work? None of us want lawsuits over minors working with a pickaxe." Roshi assures, "Don't worry. You'll want to pay them five times the average wage."

The worker shouts, "Five times!? You must think I'm a fool!" Roshi tells him, "Watch them work, with no power tools." Goku is happy that his finger's won't break off at the end of all this. The three start digging up dirt into wheelbarrows and moving those wheelbarrows for empty ones was done at a quick pace. The worker states, "Alright! I'll pay whatever you want!" After finishing construction, Roshi takes the three to a lake, where he tells them, "Let's start swimming."

Goku demands, "Master! When will we learn fighting moves!" Roshi warns, "Don't get snippy! There Are certain factors to be improved on before learning techniques. I will tell you the secret AFTER you three each push that boulder over there that's bigger than me!" He points with his cane to said boulder. He goes up to said rock and pushes it with ease, while grunting, "To prove a point!"

Goku goes to a similar rock and pushes it further than Roshi. Roshi recovers, "Did I say this rock? I meant THAT ROCK!" He points to a castle as tall as a three story building. Roshi moves it a few inches, while Goku is unable to at all. When everyone's down to their underwears, Roshi states, "Now swim ten laps from here to the other side." When they dive in, Roshi adds, "And avoid the Sharks!"

They stop swimming and see triangular fins in the water all of a sudden. They put the peddle to the metal. The three rush out of the lake...To be greeted by man-eating dinosaurs. Needless to say, they have to keep swimming. After finishing the laps (Somehow), Roshi ties the three to a tree. He explains, "This exercise is to test reflex and dodging speed." Goku asks, "What are we dodging?"

And Roshi knocks a beehive and runs behind a bush, making the students fend for themselves. As they're being stung to within an inch of life, Roshi promises, "Don't worry! After this we'll get honey on where you've been stung! It'll make the pain a lot easier!" After that, the students looked like they had some messed up skin condition before the healing could begin. Roshi tells them, "Congratulations, with the sun resting you've completed your first day of training!"

Krillin asks, "Master...Please say our first day of training won't be this hard?" Roshi assures, "Of course not Krillin...It's going to be harder." He picks up a duplicate of his turtle shell, and adds, "Because you will have 50 pound turtle shells strapped to your back every day." Krillin, Gine, and Goku fall to the ground like dominos. The next morning, before the dew has even lifted, the students are running around the trees wearing the turtle shells.

With each day, they have to run a longer route to deliver milk, with longer walks and taller mountains. Days became months as they came accustomed to the turtle shells, allowing them to outswim the sharks when given more laps. Eventually, the eight months before the tournament becomes one month when Goku rushes to Kame House, hollering, "Master Roshi! We have an emergency!"

Goku drags Roshi along to the giant rock he pointed out before. Krillin states, "You said if we moved it you'd teach us fighting!" And Goku, then Krillin, then Gine move the rock. Goku hollers, "Woo! We get to learn fighting moves!" Roshi thinks to himself, 'That rock thing was a joke to keep them working. Next time I'll point at a mountain.' The three stare at Roshi with wide eyed glee as Roshi admits, "Well, honestly I have nothing left to teach you about martial arts."

With shocked faces plastered across the three students, he explains, "The whole point of martial arts behind the Turtle Hermit Fighting Style is the training schedule that you've done every day. Repeating these movements increases speed, dexterity, strength, and intelligence past their original limits. That is the art of Martial Arts." Gine asks, "But won't we be defenseless if we don't fight? How will we win?"

Roshi answers, "You didn't come here to win. You came to learn. Plus, you each already know how to fight. Gohan trained Gine and Goku, and the Orin temple trained Krillin. If you want special moves, you need to earn the fighting experience. We'll keep training the same," This terrifies the three, "But now with turtle shells that are twice the weight!" Again the three fall like dominos, later that night they struggle through the construction sight.

Krillin asks, "Any chance we won't get creamed." Gine exhales, "I know I will. I was always the weak one." Goku perks her up by stating, "You're not weak, mom. You're the strongest person I know. You just gotta think like it's another day of construction!" This allows Gine to train with vigor alongside her son and his new friend until the month winds down to just one day before the tournament.

Roshi is in a black suit with a fedora standing by a car, as he tells the students, "It is time to take off the shells. Goku starts jumping, Krillin starts moving his limbs, and Gine starts doing push ups. Goku blurts out, "It's like we're paper!" Roshi suggests, "Let's see how high you can jump." The three take off like rockets into the sky, while Gine screams, "We're leaves in the wind!" When they land, blue haired Launch gives to them boxes, "Here are some gifts you'll need for the trip."

Gine, Goku, and Krillin pull out of the Boxes matching blue suits and fedoras, tailored to their size. Roshi hollers, "Let's get this baby moving or we'll miss our plane!" Roshi and his students drive off while Launch stays to keep Kame House in good shape. On the flight to the tournament, Goku is staring out the window in amazement, Krillin and Gine are reading the newspaper, and Roshi is being backhanded by offended flight attendants.

At night, almost all of the passengers are asleep, until Roshi nudges Krillin, "Krillin, wake up. We've arrived." Krillin snaps awake as he quickly wakes up Gine and Goku. Outside the airport, a taxi is hailed and they are whisked away to the Tenkaichi Budokai. The Turtle School stroll into the massive arena as they approach the sign in sheet. The attendant in charge is confused, "I understand the woman, she looks age appropriate. But are you sure these two kids can fight?"

While Roshi argues with the attendant, Goku and Gine hears, "Goku! Gine!" They look over and find Yamcha, who has now cut his hair of it's long mane. Gine stares at him for a second before she blurts out, "Yamcha? Is that you? You cut your hair!" Krillin asks, "Who's this guy?" Goku explains, "This is Yamcha. We're friends. Yamcha, this is Krillin, he's a new friend." Roshi approaches, "Congrats, you three, you're in the tournament."

He looks over, "Oh look, it's your blue haired friend." Goku and Gine look and see Bulma as well, alongside Oolong and Puar. Roshi hollers, "Heeelllloooo~!" She barks at him, "Thanks for leaving a foreclosure sign! I went to visit the island and there was nobody there!" He explains, "That pads for lovin', not fightin'." At this, he's slapped by her. Gine thinks to herself, 'Why hasn't he tried that crap with me yet?'

Yamcha stretches in a yawn, "I can't wait until the fights tomorrow." Goku asks, "It's not tonight? What do we do till then?" The gang decides to rent out a couple beds at a hotel and crash there for the night. Goku, Krillin, and Roshi sprawl out on one bed, while Gine and Bulma are dangling on the edge of their bed, and Yamcha left to the last bed while Oolong and Puar take the couch. The next morning is a festivity at the arena.

Before Goku, Krillin, and Gine enter the arena, Roshi stops them, "Just a second...I have a gift for all three of you." With that, he gives to them orange gi with the Z shaped turtle symbol on the back. They try on the suits, with Goku and Krillin excited, while Gine asks, "I dunno, are you sure the V-Neck isn't too...Revealing?" Roshi chuckles, "I don't see anything wrong." With that Gine slaps him into a wall, thinking to herself, 'There it is.'

When they enter to fight, a commentator calls out, "Thank you all for coming. If all 138 of you didn't come, there wouldn't be much of a show. However, only eight of you will get a chance to fight in the tournament itself. So this is a preliminary round, with tournaments of four to decide those eight from the top two. It will be single elimination with the winner decided if somebody falls out of the arena, or the time of 60 seconds is up. Knockouts only, no killing or weapons no matter what."

The commentator points to a monk with a box, "Individuals like this man will have a box with him, which will have a drawing to find out who will be fighting who. Krillin grabs one of the papers, reading aloud, "93." Goku reads off, "Seven and Zero." Yamcha points out, "You're both in Block Three, but if I'm looking correctly, you won't be fighting each other. I'm 35, so I won't see any of you guys either."

Gine shrugs, "I got 34, but I'm in the First Block and He's in the Second. We won't fight each other!" Yamcha waves at them, "I'm heading to Block 2 now...I'll see you guys soon!" Gine hugs her son, "I'm gonna head for Block 1 as well. Good luck, Goku." When they leave Krillin whimpers, "We're in trouble! These guys know how to fight while we know how to push dirt around!" Eventually, a referee calls out, "Numbers 69 and 70! Please step forward!"

Goku rushes towards the arena to prepare for his fight...Against a muscle bound wrestler ten times his size. He questions, "What is this? A Joke!?" When the referee calls out, "Begin!" Goku runs under the giant's legs, causing the giant to wonder where he went. Goku just taps the man on the back of his knee and he falls out of bounds. When Goku exits the ring, he admits, "Krillin, we shouldn't use our full strength right away. It could be bad."

Suddenly, a voice asks, "What do we have here?" Krillin turns around pale in the face to a short and stout monk accompanied by a tall and lanky monk, both with a smug look about them. The short one declares, "If it isn't our favorite punching bag!" The tall one boasts, "I haven't seen you since you ran crying out of the Orin Temple. Surely you're not fighting here are you?" At this question, he taps on the top of Krillin's head.

He points out, "But I'm glad that he's number 93! I'll be his only opponent!" The two leave in a cackle. Goku asks, "Why do you let them treat you like that?" Krillin blurts out, "Because I am their favorite punching bag! I should drop out…" Goku tells him, "No you won't! You were trained in the Turtle Hermit Ways! You are stronger than them now! Show to them, and only them, what you are made of!"

When the two enter the match, the tall monk chuckles, "Well look! You didn't chicken out! It's not a healthy move but at least you're less of a coward!" The referee calls for the start, which makes the monk sneer, "Which bone should I break, first?" He throws a punch...Only Krillin isn't there anymore. Krillin had jumped above the man, and the second he makes contact with the ground, he jump kicks the monk...Into the brick wall.

Goku explains, "See. Delivering milk and working with our hands is good work." Yamcha fights afterwards, against a seven feet tall man with a mohawk. The giant chuckles, "I'll give ya a freebie." Yamcha sends a kick to the man's face that knocks him out. Gine fights next, against a woman with purple hair. She winks at Gine, who shrugs, and simply punches her out of bounds. The woman cries a river as all the men started helping her up.

The rest of the tournament is a breeze for the fighters, other than a few fakeouts, they manage to win with Total Knockouts. Among the final eight are Krillin, Yamcha, Gine, Goku, a dragon, a desert monk, an old man with a white head of hair, and the most foul smelling man on the planet. A blonde haired announcer states, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, before the matches begin you will start by drawing numbers to decide who will fight who. And I don't take requests so nobody say they don't want to fight Bacterian." He points to the foul smelling man.

He calls up first, "Nam." The desert monk steps up first, who pulls out a card with the number Five. He calls up next, "Monster Beast Giran." The dragon monster steps up next, and he pulls out the number Eight. He calls up Bacterian, who pulls out number One. He calls on Yamcha next, who selects the number Four. He calls on Krillin, who squeals in terror at getting the number Two. The announcer pauses, "Go-kau?" Gine corrects him, "Um, sir. I think you mean to say Goku."

The announcer apologizes, "Oh, my. I'm so sorry about that, ma'am. You may draw when ready." Gine corrects again, "Oh, no. I'm not Goku. I'm Gine, next on the list. Goku's my son." Everyone looks at the boy and the woman in confusion as Goku draws the number Seven, until the announcer blurts out, "Wow, you look young enough to be his sister." Gine shrugs, "It's a family thing."

The announcer states, "You're next, ma'am." She makes a draw and finds the number six. And finally, The announcer questions, "Jackie Chun?" The old man is given the number Three by default. The announcer explains, "It will be single elimination matches, you lose if you fall outside, pass out for ten counts, or surrender. No poking in the eyes, hitting in male or female privates, and the previous rules of no weapons or killing is also apart of the rules."

Afterwards, the announcer is at the stadium and booms in the microphone, "Alright! Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the World Martial Arts Tournament!? The matchup will be Krillin vs Bacterian! Yamcha vs Jackie Chun! Nam vs Son Gine! And Son Goku vs Giran! Now we will begin with Krillin and Bacterian!" When the match begins, Krillin gets into stance but Bacterian's presence is so offensive that Krillin is on the verge of collapsing.

Bacterian throws a punch that Krillin dodges. Bacterian responds with a heavy fog of bad breath, making Krillin collapse and on the verge of vomiting. While Krillin is down, Bacterian...reaches into the underwear that is his only article of clothing and touches Krillin with his finger.

After everyone except for Krillin has bought a gas mask for this fight Krillin falls down as the announcer begins the countdown. Krillin recovers in time, but Bacterian proceeds to manhandle the boy. Krillin holds his breath and kicks the savage in the chin. Bacterian looms over Krillin as he's close to the edge, but Krillin sees the opening between the giant's legs and makes a run for it...Only for Bacterian to sit on him.

Krillin struggles to get the maniac off of him, but Bacterian farts in his face. After Krillin's left as a husk with a twitch, Bacterian proceeds to kick the boy over and over. While the referee, Goku has an epiphany, "Krillin! Will you get up already! You don't even have a nose!" Krillin recovers all of a sudden. Bacterian bellows, "No more playtime!" And he starts spitting loogies at Krillin. Krillin dodges and kicks Bacterian in the face.

Once he falls, Krillin goes up to Bacterian's face and farts, screaming, "NOW HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?" Bacterian passes out after this, and Goku, Yamcha, and Gine go to Krillin to congratulate him. While the audience cheers, the monks running the tournament scrapes up whatever Bacterian left in the arena and used every air freshener known to mankind to cover up the stench.

Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb and admit that I might omit writing the entire Red Ribbon Army Saga. I never liked writing it for my fanfiction Berserker or Hero, and more than likely never will. So...What do you guys think?

The part about putting honey on a bee sting is real. I did that and it shrunk the sting down to a tiny freckle like spot that faded away after a while, with almost no pain after that.

The quote, "Leaf In The Wind" was used because I FINALLY watched the TV show Firefly...And holy crap is it awesome!

Here's the tournament: Krillin vs. Bacterian, Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun, Nam vs. Gine, and Goku vs. Giran.

So I just tried to do a DocX with this story with Boggie445 to see if I needed to do any changes or just grammar check it, and the DocX told me that his account didn't exist. What's up with that?


End file.
